


No Use Resisting

by decinis



Series: Stargate SG-1 Drabbles [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Beginnings, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decinis/pseuds/decinis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack realizes there's no use resisting any longer. Jack/Sam drabble, the first in a series of shorts. No spoilers, no warnings. Takes place whenever you want it to in the timeline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Use Resisting

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "There was no use resisting."

Jack knew there was no use resisting the inexplicable draw that existed between the two of them any longer - not after Sam had found out... not after they'd already come so far. He knew things would never be simple for them given the circumstances but in that moment, for the first time in as long as he could remember, he finally felt at peace with himself. Somehow the reckless, passionate O'Neill had won out over the normally calm and calculated O'Neill, and now all he could think about was hiding inside of her smile and never coming up for air.


End file.
